quantumleapfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:MacGyver Was Quantum Leap
If you were around in the 80’s and watching TV or haven’t been living under a very large rock for the past 30 years, you know the show http://fandemoniumnetwork.com/tv/cbs/macgyver/%7CMacGyver , the tale of top secret government contractor Angus MacGyver fighting bad guys using duct tape, paper clips, and science. And if you were around in the 80’s watching TV and not living under a rock, you were probably around in the 90’s watching TV and not living under a rock, so you know the show Quantum Leap, the tale of Dr. Sam Beckett and his involuntary travels through time, leaping into different lives and setting things straight before leaping to the next life. You know QUANTUM LEAP. You know MacGyver. You know Quantum Leap. But did you know that they are actually the SAME SHOW and every episode of MacGyver is actually one episode of Quantum Leap!? Dr. Sam Beckett leaped into Angus MacGyver in the first episode, and controlled him for 7 great seasons! Crazy, right? Or is it? Coincidence. People say coincidence is a funny thing. If that’s true I’m about to tell you some funny things. Both Sam Beckett and Angus MacGyver have a fear of heights? Coincidence? Or is their SHARED fear of heights really just Sam’s fear of heights? Both Sam Beckett and Angus MacGyver play the guitar. Coincidence, or is Sam putting on an act like he did when he performed at Carnegie hall as a musical child prodigy? Am I the only one seeing the strings in this theory? Both Sam Beckett and Angus MacGyver speak many languages. Coincidence, or “coincidencia”? It doesn’t really matter, because Sam would understand either way. Both Sam Beckett and Angus MacGyver know all kinds of martial arts like Karate, Judo, and Taekwondo. Coincidence? Maybe… but if you aren’t starting to smell something fishy here, you might be waxing off way too much. Amnesia. Let’s talk amnesia. Sam has partial amnesia caused by his travels through time, and Mac also has amnesia from 'time to... time,' but is this just another “coincidence" or is there a deeper and dirtier ditch of truth to dig? Sam regularly loses touch with AL and super computer Ziggy. When out of touch, he's often at a loss, not knowing many details of the person’s life into which he has 'quantum leapt'- unable to recall details he should know, like friend’s names, family connections, and how he should be acting (downs syndrome clip). When this happens in Quantum Leap, Sam is usually able to muddle through by using his photographic memory, scientific problem solving skills, and genius IQ - 267 if you DON'T have a photographic memory and couldn't remember. But let’s say, in the course of 7 great seasons, at some point, AL and Ziggy are out of touch for a long time, and faking it is getting tedious, wouldn’t amnesia be a convenient, VERY convenient way, to keep people from finding Sam's behavior suspicious? Wouldn’t it? Wouldn’t it be convenient. Guns. One of MacGyver’s key traits is that he doesn’t like guns. He likes to solve problems with duct tape and science instead of guns. IT’S HIS THING, but does that sound like a top secret military industrial complex think tank operative or does it sound like a scientist from the future faking his way through someone else’s life with the help of a holographic huckster and a super computer. How Does He Do THAT? How does MacGyver pull off all the science stunts he pulls off. How? MacGyver uses science and ingenuity to get out of a jam in every episode. Taking for granted that all the things he pulls off are actually possible, and that MacGyver’s background as a Boy Scout with “backwoods common sense,” bachelor degrees in Physics and Chemistry from world renowned Western Tech, experience as a taxi cab driver, and a Swiss Army Knife, give him the skills and knowledge necessary to pull off all these science stunts, many of the stunts he pulls off are impossible without being able to accurately measure distance, weight, volume, voltage, density, tensile strength, chemical concentration etc. Even a genius with a photographic memory, an IQ of 267, someone who graduated from MIT at age 16, someone who holds 7 doctoral degrees, and was called “the next Einstein” by Time Magazine, someone like ohhhh... Dr. Sam Beckett, even someone like that wouldn’t be able to pull off all the science stunts MacGyver pulls off to get out of jams in 7 great seasons… UNLESS… unless he had the help of a hologram named AL and a super computer from the future named Ziggy. Only someone with the help of a supercomputer from the future to run simulations, give exact measurements, etc. would be able to pull off something like making dynamite out of salt, sugar, weed killer, and battery acid. But who has a hologram named AL and a super computer from the future named Ziggy to help them? Oh yeah! Dr. Sam Beckett. The only logical explanation for MacGyver being able to pull off all the science stunts he pulls off in 7 great seasons, the only way he gets out of all those jams is if Dr. Sam Beckett is living his life for him. Still just funny coincidences? Need more proof? Setting things straight. MacGyver is always doing things to save lives, change lives, and just kind of help people out. In the course of 7 great seasons, he helps just about everyone possible- he helps his TERRIBLE best friend Jack Dalton, his boss Pete Thorton, his NOT girlfriend Penny Parker, deaf children, inner city youth, delinquents in the woods, a Russian girl, endangered species, and really, well... everyone he meets. He even saves Blossom and Cuba Gooding Jr.. What a saint! Saving and changing all these lives… who does that sound like? RIGHT! Dr. Sam Beckett. Helping people out, helping people set things straight, sounds like Dr. Sam Beckett doing everything he can to “set things straight” so that he can leap on to the next life. And how does MacGyver end? How do we wrap up 7 great seasons? MacGyver discovers he has a college age son, Sean Angus Malloy- a.k.a. Sam, it spells it out, and MacGyver decides that they have a lot catching up to do, retires from the Phoenix Foundation, and they ride off into the sunset on motorcycles... THE PERFECT TIME FOR Dr. SAM BECKETT LEAP OUT OF MACGYVER’S LIFE AND INTO ANOTHER! And if you can’t see the truth now, the truth that for 7 great seasons Angus MacGyver was actually Dr. Sam Beckett, maybe you should go find a giant rock to live under, because you don’t have to have a genius IQ of 267 or a super computer from the future named Ziggy to figure this out. You just need backwoods common sense and some duct tape… Was MacGyver’s arch nemesis Murdoch actually evil time traveler Alia?Why was MacGyver a vegetarian? THINK ABOUT IT!